Sunshine
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: A small drabble about Angol Mois and Kululu's friendship and how it effects both their lives.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog.**

* * *

**Kululu**

She was his sunshine. She brightened up his dark and lonely world. Every time she came into his lab his heart raced due to not feeling quite as alone anymore. Someone was there reaching towards him to bring him out of his lonely, dark, coffin. It made the lonely inventor feel whole. No longer alone and taking out his anger on others.

His dark cellar of depression first started opening up when he was assigned on a team with her.

"My name is Angol Mois. It's like a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, sweetly, sitting by him at the computer next to his. He dismissed her kindness and turned away, knowing that the strange girl would easily start to fear him in the later days of their partnership. But he still felt it odd for her not to immediately comment on something like how unpopular, despicable or ugly he looked. Most people during their first meeting with the yellow creeper mentioned this. So he decided that she was just an insane weirdo, who was too kind for her own good.

She finally started breaking down his inner defenses of loneliness when she stared at him. Each sparkle omitting from her eye as she stared at him seemed to be absorbed into his dark nature. This was the first time in his life where someone had stared at him without grimacing and out of pure curiosity. He didn't know how to deal with it. He kept trying to turn away to go back to his work because it made him feel uneasy. Not the bad kind of sad uneasy, but the anxious kind. If he finally started accepting a person in his life as a so called friend, he'd have to start treating them as if he had feelings. Enjoying things with them and actually caring and thinking about what it was like to not be alone. He wasn't ready to try to experience another person's stare, emotions, and touch. It scared him because he didn't want them to leave right after he became attached to them. So he tried to unsuccessfully put up his dark cage even more, in an attempt to keep the sparkly eyed woman out. By the end of the hour, though he could not and just gave up trying to be near her.

"Uncle and Tama-chan are great friends right? Just like us." The Angol girl told him one day while smiling. Friend seemed like a casual word to her, but friend was a precious and sacred word to him.

"Friends?" Kululu asked even though he had begun to accept the fact that she had taken down every single one of his defenses against her. She was indeed his friend, and it no longer frightened him quite as much. Her smile brightened up his day and being close to her made him not drift deeper into insanity and despair. He needed her to be there for him, if she were to leave he'd be alone again and that would be much more painful than never having a taste of friendship. Now that he had a taste of the light, he was addicted to it.

"Yeah, friends." She smiled, enthusiastically. Her smile made the years of despair and loneliness disappear and made him forget what life was like before meeting Angol Mois. Kululu smiled back at her, a real genuine smile for once.

"Ku, ku, ku….I'm glad…" Kululu admitted, reaching a hand forward and stroking her hair. She became silent and spoke a little quieter.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" She asked shyly, blushing a little. Kululu froze for a split second his first reaction not being happiness as usual and instead being intense pain. A pain that originated in his chest. He clutched his heart for a second and massaged it hoping the pain would go away. Angol Mois watched silently, not addressing it.

"Yeah, sure…." Kululu answered nervously, and having hesitation in his voice. For some reason he lied. And he knew that he had lied. Was having her as a friend no longer enough to shine down on his heart? Kululu thought for a moment and realized that he never wanted her as a friend to begin with. He wanted all of her. Every single bit to take him out of the mud of being alone. He was still alone without her feeling as if he was as special to her as she was to him.

_I'm so greedy…_He thought to himself, _In all those days where my deep self-conscious was lonely deep down I wanted someone there for me. Now I have that and all I want is More…(Ku, ku, ku…Pun!)_

Kululu didn't want to admit it to anyone except himself, but he had fallen in love with the Angol girl. Sometimes love hurts more than never feeling it. The growing days he begun to wish that he was alone in the dark again, but every time he saw Mois he forgot about that wish and instead basked in the warm rays of sunlight.

* * *

**Angol Mois**

He was her sunshine, in her dark lonely cycle of this thing we call life. Sure he was a jerk to everyone, but that just meant that when he wasn't a jerk it was pure and genuine. She knew for a fact that anyone of her so called friends were uncaring for her. She knew her Uncle cared nothing for her and only allowed her to stay by his side due to using her to do chores or from fear of getting rid of her would cause a destructive rage from her. This was one of the sad prices to pay of being a planet judger. Nobody cared about her and instead were terrorized by her image. It was only natural after all. She did commit mass genocide. To judge planets and be an all-powerful being like herself was a long and lonely path, the few friends that she might make who wouldn't run away from her would always die, unlike her who would just be reincarnated after death as a new Angol. The only one who understood was her cousin, Fear, but she barely talked to her due to different sleeping patterns. She tried to get others to understand in her childhood. She tried to get them to be on equal footing with her, but they would either hide from her, manipulate her to get a powerful being like her on their side, or just believe that the universe would be better off without her kind and beat her up. This left Angol Mois in a state of dependence, needing someone to need her and being fearful of disobeying any orders regardless of how small it was. She had a fear of being alone, or monophobia as it was called. She tried to fake it that she wasn't feeling lonely. The first time she felt genuine emotion was when she met him.

"My name is Angol Mois. It's like a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly, at her new partner. He turned away from her and simply ignored her. Angol Mois felt it was odd for him to not either try to get closer to her and ask a favor, like destroying a planet or striking terror in someone's heart, or shivering from her immense power. It was a strange first meeting where for once someone did not fear her. He wasn't someone who was too kind for his own good, because if he was he would try to get closer to her out of pity. He just simply didn't care. Angol Mois decided he was insane. The good kind, like her.

The first time she felt as if there was a possibility of Kululu being on equal footing with her was when she was trying to convince him out of hurting everyone for pleasure. She didn't particularly mind it, but her Uncle had ordered her to help and she had no will of her own to refuse him. She didn't know what to do and instead just stared at him though for no apparent reason, her curiosity was piqued by what he was making. She just stared silently, not interrupting. He began to squirm. Angol Mois was intrigued by this. She knew enough about terror to know that he was terrorized by her, but not for the usual reasons of being in mortal danger. This was a more cute, and innocent type of terror. Something that really hurt no one, because it was a vain attempt to keep her away, but not a forceful one. By the end of the hour, Kululu had given up and collapsed, when she had really done nothing but stare.

Angol Mois begun to realize that she felt as if she were friends with the yellow scientist. She wanted to label their relationship and dropped it casually in a conversation.

"Uncle and Tama-chan are great friends right?" She paused considering if she should have used a different example, she wasn't stupid and knew that the blue frog was in love with her Uncle, she dismissed it. "Just like us." She explained casually. Friend was a casual word to her. Not genuine, it was just a word. True friendship didn't really exist to her. Just one-sided friendship, the kind where she put all the effort into maintaining the relationship and everyone else really forgot about her. She had accepted this and was fine with it. She was even a little frightened by two-sided relationships, because of it.

"Friends?" Kululu asked her confused. Angol Mois knew he probably hadn't had anyone call him that. She felt nice brightening up someone's afternoon and being needed. Being needed was her way to pretend that she was fine.

"Yeah, friends." She smiled enthusiastically. She hoped Kululu wouldn't reject her proposal. Being rejected was worse than faking happiness, because she was forced to face the truth.

"Ku, ku, ku…I'm glad…." Kululu reached a hand forward and stroked her hair. Angol Mois's eyes widened. No one had ever done such a gesture to her. It felt nice and reassuring, to have someone's hand come out and pull her out of her dark pit. She cuddled up to his stroking hand and became a little quieter. She realized for the first time in her life she needed someone. This was unlike the feeling of wanting to be needed. This was a need for someone to be there for her.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" Angol Mois asked blushing, she didn't want to let him let go and throw her back into her dark abyss. She wanted his yellow sunshine to always be in her life. She blushed because the word forever was something she hardly used genuinely. Forever was a hard word for her to face due to her lifespan. But for once she wanted someone to be with her forever. Kululu froze for a split second, he clutched his heart and began massaging it. Angol Mois watched realizing this probably meant that he didn't want to answer her.

_You don't have to answer if you don't want to…_She thought to herself, feeling his pain. This was a strange emotion for her to be feeling and it was quite unusual for her, she tried to be silent and not address it.

"Yeah, sure…." Kululu lied. Angol Mois automatically knew he had lied, but didn't understand why. Throughout all her time on Pekopon, Kululu had been the only honest and genuine being she had spent time with.

_I'm horribly greedy…_She thought to herself, _For years I've been fine with one-sided feelings and now I like need to have two-sided ones? What the heck happened? _She asked herself, unaware that her time with Kululu had changed her. She looked at Kululu longingly, no longer fine with having with having such a life.

She was unaware that she had fallen in love and would probably remain that way for a very long time. She sometimes longed for the way things used to be, needing to be needed, instead of needing someone. She tried yet again to pretend everything was fine. The only times she felt normal and filled with her normal amount of loneliness instead of intense pain was with everyone else. But every time Kululu touched her and reached out and pulled her out of her deep vortex, Angol Mois felt whole again and basked in the sunlight.

They were each other's sunlight. Needing each other to live.

* * *

**Honestly I was having mixed feelings if I should include this line, "He was her sunshine. And she was having mixed feelings of if she should destroy it for the better. She decided against it, due to already having destroyed enough suns. " Alas, I had no where to put it. Plus, it's a bit to humorous for this particular story. Perhaps if there's another chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
